<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] I think I like you by allysseriordan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834569">[Podfic] I think I like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan'>allysseriordan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra-centric (She-Ra), Character Study, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hallucinations, Melog (She-Ra) - Freeform, POV Catra (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Set in the time on the spaceship, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, she gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Catra is rescued from Horde Prime's mothership, all she can see is Adora. But obviously, Catra's dead. The real Adora probably can't stand her, let alone hold her in her lap.</p><p>Okay, so she's being over dramatic, but clearly, it's not real.</p><p>That's okay. Catra can still feel stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] I think I like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243709">I think I like you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronaaasb/pseuds/veronaaasb">veronaaasb</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
    </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243709">I think I like you</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronaaasb/pseuds/veronaaasb">veronaaasb</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan">Allysse</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 9:31</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/details/i-think-i-like-you">mp3</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>